Theophilia Flowers
Theophilia Flowers is a character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. She is a powerful witch and also the landlady of the boarding house where Stefan Salvatore stayed in the novels. Name *'Theophilia' is of Greek origin, and the meaning is "loved by God". *'Flowers' comes from the plants, but they are infused with symbolism and meaning. For example, a dark red rose means unconscious beauty and a pink rose means grace, happiness, gentleness. The Original Series |-|The Awakening= A young Italian man, Stefan Salvatore, moved to Fell's Church and stayed in Mrs. Flowers' boarding house. She saw when Stefan first brought Elena Gilbert home after he saved her, and greeted Elena kindly the next day. At this point, nobody was aware that she was a witch. |-|The Struggle= After Elena Gilbert, Matt Honeycutt, Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez found Stefan, they took him back to the boarding house and found that Mrs. Flowers had left the front door open. They remarked that she was crazy to do that, since there had been attacks by the cemetery, which was near the boarding house. |-|Dark Reunion= Stefan and Damon Salvatore returned to Fell's Church after Bonnie summoned Stefan. They hid in the boarding house barn to talk, but were interrupted by Mrs. Flowers, who bought them refreshments and had Stefan's room ready for him. She promised not to speak a word of his return before she left, leaving everyone stunned and confused. While doing her gardening, Stefan, Matt, Meredith and Bonnie asked her where they could hide white-ash wood, and though she was confused by the question, she directed them to the location in the woods. The Return Series |-|Nightfall= She was hardly in The Return: Nightfall, due to the fact that the novel focused on the action happening in the Dark Dimension. |-|Shadow Souls= Matt returned to Fell's Church and stayed at the boarding house with Mrs. Flowers. Meredith said that they made a solid team. Mrs. Flowers enjoyed Matt's company and cared very much for his safety. They worked with Dr. Alpert and Isobel Saitou's mother and grandmother. One night Matt went and spied Shinichi with several children, including the Sheriff's niece Rebecca. The Sheriff went after them, but did not return, and Matt later saw Rebecca wearing his shirt as a dress. Matt snatched the Sheriff's badge from her and took it back to Mrs. Flowers, who tried to use the badge to figure out what had happened to the Sheriff. However, she could got get any clear visions because it hadn't been touching his skin. TV Counterpart Mrs. Flowers was first seen in Masquerade. In the show, she was a normal human who owned the bed-and-breakfast hotel, where Katherine Pierce was staying. She was first mentioned by Katherine in Plan B. She was portrayed by Jackie Prucha. Trivia *Theophilia Flowers is not described in detail in the original series. However in the 1996 game, she looks like a kind and loving lady. *Mrs. Flowers in the TV series differs from Mrs. Flowers in the novels; in the TV series, she is a regular human, whereas in the book series, she is a witch. ** Also, while she owned a boarding house in the book series, in the TV series, the boarding house was owned by Zach Salvatore prior to his death in 2009, and is known as the Salvatore Boarding House. *It is possible that Sheila Bennett is the combination of the roles of Mrs. Flowers and Honoria Fell in the novels. *Theophilia Flowers suggested that Inari may have been working behind the scenes with Katerina von Swartzschild, Klaus, and Tyler Smallwood, although she claimed that Inari did not need "pawns." If Flowers was correct, this would likely make Inari the true antagonist of the first two story arcs. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches